


I'll wait

by Warlock_Writer



Series: Goodbye Robert Sugden [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Prison, robron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 18:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19257130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warlock_Writer/pseuds/Warlock_Writer
Summary: Robert is sentenced to a maximum of forty years in prison for murdering Lee.





	I'll wait

The day of the trial came around far too quickly for both Aaron and Robert, neither of them slept the night before, too nervous and frightened about the day ahead. For both it was hard sleeping without the other, with Robert being in police custody. It was lonely, which contributed to their sleepless nights. Aaron and Robert were both terrified of losing each other if Robert was found guilty. Aaron tried to remain positive for everyone's sake, saying that he could be found not-guilty; but Robert knew, he knew that he was going to be found guilty and taken away from Aaron. 

It was his own fault, he got angry and went too far and ended up murdering Lee, unlike with Katie, he wouldn't get away with it this time. His defence was weak and the evidence against him was almost impossible to argue against. He had no idea how he would cope in prison. Aaron, the strongest and bravest man he knows couldn't hack it so the hell is he going to? 

Robert didn't want Aaron to go to the trial, he didn't want Aaron to see him get sent down, but he knew Aaron would go anyway. He made sure only Aaron and Cain went, Robert asked for Cain to go as he knew Aaron would then have someone there to support him when the inevitable happened and Robert was found guilty of murder. 

The trial went, as Robert expected, disastrously. Any defence Robert had crumbled as his story fell apart. He had zero chance of getting a non-guilty verdict. As the evidence was given from both sides, he could see Aaron's positivity fade and his face crumble. He knew he was going to be torn away from his husband for years, and he has no idea how he will handle it. They barely managed a few months when they broke up, how will they handle being apart for years when Robert is sent down for murder? All Robert wanted to do was hug Aaron, hold him and reassure him that everything would be okay, that he would be okay, but he couldn't. 

After only an hour of deliberation, the jury had reached their verdict. 

'How do you find the defendant? Guilty or not-guilty?' Asked the Judge.

'We find the defendant guilty.' Answered the foreman of the jury. 

'No. You can't. That's not fair.' Aaron shouted, getting up out of his seat, tears streaming down his face. Despite knowing that this will happen, the words still came as a shock, still hurt knowing that he will be torn away from Robert again. He doesn't know if he will be able to cope without Robert by his side. Robert supported him unconditionally and has helped him with so much. Without Robert Aaron doesn't know if he'd even still be here.

'Silence in the gallery.' Ordered the judge as Cain sat Aaron back down in his seat and pulled him into a comforting embrace trying to calm him down and stop him getting thrown out. This wasn't needed, not now. 

'Robert Sugden, you have been found guilty of the murder of Lee Posner. I sentence you to a maximum of forty years imprisonment.' 

Robert's world turned upside down. Forty years. Forty years away from Aaron, away from Liv and Seb and the rest of his family. He won't see Seb grow up, or Liv get married. He'll miss so much of their lives. And Aaron, his whole life will be stuck on hold because of a stupid and reckless mistake. It wasn't right, or fair on him. Aaron is being punished for what Robert did.

'I'm so sorry Aaron.' Robert shouted to Aaron through tears. He could hear Aaron's sobs as could most people in the courtroom. 

'I'll wait for you Rob. I'll wait.' Aaron chocked out between sobs. 

'I love you Robert, so much.' Aaron cried. 

'I love you too, Mr Sugden.' Robert replied as he was taken away. He had no idea if Aaron had heard him or not. 

Aaron's heart-breaking sobs grew louder as he watch Rob be guided out the courtroom and out of view. 

Aaron stayed in his seat for a few minutes, he felt as if he would be unable to move, as if as soon as he stood up his legs would give way and he would collapse to the ground. Cain had pulled him into another tight embrace and held him as he sobbed. Eventually, they were told by someone at the court that they had to leave. 

They drove home and neither spoke, the only sound heard was Aaron's cries. 'I'll wait for Robert, even if he serves the full forty years I'll still be here waiting.' Aaron thought. After all, they have been through so much, prison is not going to tear them apart, not again. 

Robert wishes that Aaron would not wait for him, that Aaron would try to move on with his life instead of putting it on hold for him. He loved Aaron so much and didn't want him wasting his life on someone like him, someone who didn't deserve Aaron's love, someone worthless. But to Aaron, Robert is worth it. Robert means everything to Aaron and he will always wait for his husband, no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wish Robert wasn't leaving.


End file.
